1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair cutting device in which a head portion is connected to an upper portion of a main body grip portion such that the head portion can laterally tilt and vertically move.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a known hair cutting device in which a head portion having an outer blade formed with a plurality of blade holes, an inner blade which comes into slide contact with an inner surface of the outer blade, and a motor which drives the inner blade is connected to an upper portion of a main body grip portion having a controller such that the head portion can laterally tilt and vertically move, and the head portion is resiliently biased upward (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-210871).
However, the hair cutting device includes a pair of U-shaped connecting members for connecting the head portion and the main body grip portion with each other, upper ends of the connecting members are turnably connected to the head portion, and lower ends of the connecting members are connected to the main body grip portion such that the connecting members can vertically move and are resiliently biased upward. A large gap is formed between the head portion and the main body grip portion. Therefore, there is a problem that positioning of the head portion in the front-rear direction becomes unstable, and this causes noise. Furthermore, there is also a problem that the number of parts such as the connecting members is increased and the cost is also increased.